


A Taste of Love

by Catherinemorland



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seulgi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hair-pulling, Omega!Jongin, Porn with Feelings, fem!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinemorland/pseuds/Catherinemorland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi loves taking care of her omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for girlexochange.

Jongin was always exhausted by the time she finished her day at the dancing school. To first have hours of lectures on dry theoretical topics at university, before spending her afternoon teaching a bunch of rowdy (yet very lovable) children to dance ballet, would be exhausting for most people. Yet Jongin did it, day in and day out, somehow still landing on her feet. (That was what dancers’ did after all. Or perhaps it was cats who did that. Jongin quite liked cats, if not as much as dogs, and would therefore not mind being compared them). 

Her nature had always been persistent, but she doubted she would do as well as she was doing if it wasn’t for her wonderful girlfriend. Knowing that coming home meant being able to fall into her mate’s safe and loving embrace was her biggest motivator for enduring things that were hard and tiring.

Dozing all the way home on the subway, Jongin did not feel like she was fully awake again until entering her home. The scent of _mate_ hit her; lifting her spirits and making her feel both exited and tranquil at once. There was no place like home, and home could only be where her mate was. 

She toed off her sneakers, and following her nose, shuffled into the kitchen. The room was filled with the scent of spices and meat cooking, making Jongin’s stomach rumbled. She shuffled over to the stove, wrapping her arms around the beautiful young woman that was currently leaning over it. For a second the woman only kept stirring the contents of the pot, but then she turned the heat down slightly and moved. 

“Welcome home,” Seulgi said with a smile, turning her head around to meet Jongin’s lips in a brief kiss. “I hope you’re hungry! If you go shower now, it will be done by the time you finish.” Jongin snuggled closer for a second, before letting go. Her alpha knew her well enough to know that a freshly showered Jongin was a happier Jongin. And a happy Jongin was what made Seulgi the happiest. 

 

The dinner was filling and delicious, as it always was when Seulgi cooked. Jongin had a talent for burning anything that wasn’t ramen, and so she was very lucky to have such a good alpha to take care of her. She said just this to her mate, making her grin. 

“Well, you know there’s nothing I love just as much as spoiling cute omegas,” Seulgi said with a wink. “Especially the cutest, prettiest, most hardworking omega I know.” 

They were cuddled up together on the sofa, so Jongin quickly found a pillow behind her back to hit Seulgi for being so cheesy. Seulgi only laughed, pulling Jongin in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and slow, making Jongin feel warm all over. It was amazing how much love her mate could put into such a simple gesture. (But then all her gestures always seemed to be brimming with love.)

They kept on kissing, forgetting all about the movie they had talked about watching. Jongin was still tired, yet it was as if every kiss made her feel a little lighter and less exhausted. Warmth spread through her tired limbs, even more so when Seulgi’s hand began straying up under her loose shirt. Their kisses turned more heated, and Jongin couldn’t help but let out a small moan when Seulgi caressed one of her nipples. 

“Want to take this to the bedroom?” Seulgi asked, and Jongin was pleased to hear that she too was a little breathless. 

“You read my mind,” she answered, but instead of getting up she couldn’t help but dive in for another kiss. 

Seulgi laughed but kissed her back, yet by grabbing Jongin’s hips and slowly rising managed to get them up from the couch. She steered them towards their bedroom, while Jongin still refused to give her up her lips. They might have avoided bumping into quite so many things if she had, but where was the fun in that? And Jongin quite liked it when her girlfriend backed her into the wall, kissing down her neck. It was easy to get lost; to forget why getting to the bedroom was so important in the first place.

“Too many clothes,” Jongin half-moaned as she tried to pull Seulgi’s sweater off. Seulgi pulled back and pulled it off completely, but stepped even further away before Jongin could reach out and touch her.

“Come,” she said, stretching out an arm and pulling Jongin with her into the bedroom. And then their lips connected again, because Jongin could never get enough of her alpha’s sweet taste. 

They stripped out of the rest of their clothes hurriedly, letting it all fall messily to the floor. Seulgi pushed Jongin softly down on the bed, crawling on top of her as her soft hands caressed her girlfriend’s equally soft skin. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Seulgi whispered into Jongin’s ear, licking along the ridge and making her moan. “Always so beautiful.” Kissing along her jaw, her neck, caressing her collarbones with her lips. “So sweet.” Licking and kissing her way down her breast, using her tongue to circle a nipple. “It makes me want to just,” Seulgi looked up, devouring Jongin with her dark eyes. “Eat you up.” 

Jongin whimpered, and could not help but spreading her legs a little bit wider. They had not even done much yet, and her body was already aching for release. “Please be my guest,” she said, her tone teasing, trying to act more unaffected than she actually was. Even though Seulgi always could see straight through her. 

Lowering herself further down Jongin’s body, Seulgi was soon right where Jongin so desperately wanted her to be. She did not touch her at once, instead teasing Jongin further by dragging her tongue along Jongin’s inner thigh. Their eyes never parted, Jongin easily captured by the intensity Seulgi emitted. 

Seulgi smiled, a predatory smile that made Jongin want to bare her neck and be claimed. “Look how wet you are for me already baby,” the alpha practically purred, using her fingers to spread Jongin’s folds. 

Perhaps years ago Jongin would have blushed at being in such a position, but right now she only tried to spread her legs even further. She could not help but let out another _please_ , this time less jokingly and much more desperately. 

Finally Seulgi did what Jongin wanted her to, leaning in and licking a broad swipe along her cunt. Jongin moaned as she repeated the action over and over, slower and slower each time. It was the most delicious kind of torture. At one point Seulgi lifted her head, and grinned again. “Delicious,” she said, before diving down once again. This time she stopped her teasing licks and focused on Jongin’s clit instead. 

Jongin moaned. Seulgi knew just how to render her boneless, devouring her like there was no place she’d rather be than between her legs. She knew just how Jongin liked it, her tongue moving fast and hard against her clit. It was too much yet perfect, bringing Jongin close in no time at all. Jongin’s breath was laboured, whines of Seulgi’s name escaping her lips as her orgasm built up. She was so wet, slick running down her folds and collecting underneath her, but she couldn’t care less about it, not when Seulgi was making her feel so good. Heat and pleasure flowed through her body. 

It all gathered between her legs, her back arching and her toes curling as her orgasm rushed through her body. It felt endless, as Seulgi kept eating her out through it, not stopping until Jongin whined from oversensitivity. Seulgi let up, letting her tongue run softly against her clit a few more times before she lifted her head, grinning.

“You look so cute when you come,” she said. “Makes me want to make you come over and over again for the rest of my life.” And as if she wanted to confirm this statement, she leaned down to lick up some of the slick that was still running steadily from Jongin. 

Jongin groaned. “That’s, ah, unfair,” she said, her voice still shaky. Seulgi looked up at her, her tongue still running carefully between Jongin’s folds. “I want to-,” she moaned as Seulgi started slowly fucking Jongin with her tongue. “See you come too.”

Seulgi replaced her tongue with one of her fingers. “Come for me again, and then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” she said. 

“Deal,” Jongin answered. Her arousal was already building up again, a combination of Seulgi’s ministrations and the knowledge of how good her alpha was at taking care of her. Seulgi added another finger, fucking into her slow and deep. Crooking her fingers upwards, she caressed Jongin’s sensitive walls. Jongin gasped, as more slick leaked out of her, coating her mate’s hand. 

“So beautiful,” Seulgi said again, leaning down to kiss Jongin’s inner thigh. Jongin whined. Her whole body felt oversensitive, yet her arousal was already building up, making her desperate to come again. 

“Please,” she begged, “Seulgi, alpha-.” She didn’t need to say more than that, Seulgi easily understanding what she wanted. The alpha leaned down to lick around where her fingers met Jongin’s body, her tongue caressing Jongin’s folds before moving up. Jongin moaned her mate’s name brokenly as she again began licking her clit. She was so sensitive, yet it was just what she wanted. 

Seulgi kept fucking her deep and slow, occasionally crocking her fingers and stimulating all her sensitive spots, until Jongin again was on the brink of an orgasm. All it took to bring her over was Seulgi sucking on her clit, making Jongin’s whole body tense and twitch. Seulgi kept fucking her through her orgasm, until Jongin’s body went lax, completely spent and satisfied. 

Through half-lidded eyes, she observed Seulgi licking her fingers clean with a smug grin. The image was enough to make her insides clench, but having her mate continue to take care of her was not what she wanted right now. 

“Come here,” she demanded with a pout and grabby hands, making Seulgi hastily climb on top of her and kiss her again, just like Jongin wanted. Their kiss-swollen lips moved lazily against each other, Seulgi’s hands in her hair as Jongin caressed every part of her body that she could reach. She could taste herself on Seulgi’s lips, even more so when Seulgi licked into her mouth. As they kissed Jongin’s tired body was once again revived, and even though she could kiss her mate for ages, there was a more pressing matter to attend to. 

Jongin drew her lips back, carefully pushing Seulgi off to let her know what she wanted. The alpha readily rolled them over, moving so that Jongin was the one on top. It was the simplicity of years of lovemaking; both of them easily understand what the other wanted without further explanation. Jongin began kissing her way down Seulgi’s body, caressing every dip and curve with her mouth. Seulgi’s hands once again found their place in Jongin’s hair, knowing how much her omega enjoyed it. 

Jongin let out a small groan when she finally got to taste her girlfriend. She was clearly very aroused, and Jongin was more than ready to make her orgasm. Copying her mate’s previous action, Jongin started out with teasing licks along her slit. She didn’t like teasing as much as she loved when Seulgi got impatient, her hands in Jongin’s hair guiding her head to where she wanted it. Jongin let out a small moan before diving in and sucking on the alpha’s clit.  
Seulgi moaned as Jongin started licking her enthusiastically. Her slick coated Jongin’s lower face, but that only encouraged her to go faster. 

She loved when her alpha started nearing the edge, because her hands would tighten in Jongin’s hair, subconsciously drawing her closer. Jongin loved pleasuring her mate, drawing as many moans and sighs of pleasure from here as she could. She wanted it to last forever, yet she also wanted her mate to come, and so she eagerly kept going at the same fast pace. 

Seulgi came with a loud moan, her muscles tensing and her hands clenching. Jongin kept licking her through it, until Seulgi softly pulled her away. 

 

They snuggled up together again, Seulgi’s arms wrapped around Jongin, one of her hands carelessly threading through the omega’s hair. Jongin snuggled closer, content to simply fall asleep like that, still sweaty and sticky but oh so satisfied. 

“I meant what I said earlier, you know,” Seulgi mumbled. If they hadn’t been so close Jongin might not have heard her at all. “You really are so very hardworking, sometimes I don’t even know what to do to make sure you don’t overstrain yourself.”

“If this is your way of helping me relax after a long day, you don’t have to do anything more,” Jongin said with a grin. Then she turned a bit more serious, looking up to stare into Seulgi’s eyes as before. “I know you just want to take care of me, and that you sometimes find it frustrating when I overwork myself.” 

Seulgi smiled. “I love you though. All of you, even the frustrating parts,” she said, leaning down to kiss Jongin’s forehead. “And I will always be your number one cheerleader as you chase your dreams.”

Jongin giggled at the cheesiness. “I love you too.” 

She fell asleep soon afterwards, feeling safe and protected in her alpha’s arms.


End file.
